An Addek Honeymoon
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: Addison and Derek, the day after they get married, years before Meredith and SGH. Oneshot. Read and review!


A/N: Here I go again with my random, pointless, plotless, little Addek oneshots. I had an image of this in my head and it wouldn't leave until I did something about it. So read and review! Oh, and yes, this has probably been done lots of times. Oh, and I might have the dates and years wrong, but I wasn't positive about it, so yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Rating: T

Summary: Derek and Addison. The day after their wedding, years before Meredith and SGH came along.

* * *

The date was June 3rd, 1995. The time was 10:12 a.m. Derek Shepard watched his beautiful new bride sleep.

She was a gentle sleeper. Her chest rose in time with her breathing. He wished he could somehow see her eyes while she slept, because she had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were a vibrant green color, unlike any he had seen before.

His gaze wandered to her lips. How he longed to kiss those lips. He slowly traced the outline of the perfectly shaped lips, cautious not to wake her.

And her hair. That was his favorite part of her. Her beautiful, luminous scarlet hair. It had a slight curl to it, which he often liked to twirl around his finger and bury his nose in while they slept.

He ran a finger slowly from her forehead into her scarlet hair and gently let his finger play in the soft curls.

He pulled away and continued to study the lines and curves of her face, up close, and he couldn't believe the cards fate had drawn him.

From the moment he had laid eyes on Addison Forbes Montgomery, 2 years ago, he knew she had to be the one to lie in his bed years later, playing the role of his blushing bride. Not only was she beautiful, she was intelligent. Witty, smart, charismatic, and compassionate were only some of the incredible qualities she possessed.

A small smiled played out on Derek's face when he observed her eyes starting to flutter open. Her face registered puzzlement until she noticed her husbands blue eyes staring into her own green eyes.

"Mmmm, good morning beautiful." Derek kissed her softly on the lips.

Her mouth formed into a smile. "Were you watching me sleep?" She yawned and stretched her long legs, causing Derek's heart to flutter.

It was incredible really; anything she did caused him to fall in love with her deeper and deeper.

"Maybe." He winked. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." She rolled over, now facing away from Derek.

A comfortable silence followed in which Derek took it upon himself to wrap his arms around her small waist and nestle his nose into her long hair.

"You know, I can't believe we got married yesterday." She said after a long moment.

"Me either." Derek responded, his eyes closed.

Addison picked up one of his hands from around her waist and idly began to play with his fingers.

"You know, I can't believe it's possible to love another human being as much as I adore you right now." Derek whispered into her ear, causing a slight shiver to work its way down her spine.

She giggled and rolled back over to gaze into her husbands eyes.

"You are so sappy sometimes." She beamed.

"And that's why you love me." He relied.

She rolled out of the bed, and before Derek could catch a peek, wrapped herself in one of the hotel's bathrobes. She waggled a finger at him.

'Don't even…"

He laughed merrily and watched his wife make her way to the big window adorning the entire right wall of their room.

She watched the peaceful wave's splash against the shore, down below, and gazed at the bright sun as it shone and cast vibrant rays in all directions.

"It's so beautiful here." She sighed. "Let's stay for two weeks."

Derek dragged himself out of bed and traipsed over to where she was standing. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned back into his strong chest.

"Add, you know we can't. We have to go back to work in 4 days."

She groaned and her head drooped, causing the beautiful red hair to cover her face.

He released his arms from around her and gently picked her head up. "We still do have 4 days together though. Alone. We should probably make use of that time."

A genuine grin crossed her features and she turned around to face her husband. She ran a finger down his bare chest, causing his heart to jump again, for the second time in 15 minutes.

She gently maneuvered him towards the bed, and finally pushed him down on it. She dropped her robe and climbed on top of him.

She bent down and their hungry lips met in almost practiced fervor.

He ran a hand through her crimson mane as she nibbled just below his ear.

"Mmm, Mrs. Shepard." He groaned. "You are too good to be true."

A significant amount of time later, Derek was calling the front desk. They were extending their honeymoon by two weeks.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Yay Addek! That was **really** fun to write. Please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
